guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wild
Introduction Hello there and welcome to a Wild wiki page! Wild is a new guild made on the 1st of January, and is restricted to high level players on the server Solar. Please send a private message to any online member to join, or send an email using Ankabox mailing system to MiakaSui or SuiNakigai. More information, pictures and paragraphs coming soon! Stay tuned :P Guidelines The leader of Wild decided upon the making of Wild that it would not be a guild enslaved by rules. She preffered no rules, but it was requested by Second in Commands that they were to make some rules as it is easier to keep control, and in some way creates security or stability. The leader was not completly for it, but saw the positive sides aswell, and decided to put it into action. However, she did not feel rules were an appropiate term to use, as the guild was named Wild after all. And so she named it guidelines. If a Wild member continuously stray away from or try to get around these guidelines or in some way repetively disrespect them, their membership will be reconsidered. * Avoid arguing/fighting about problems you have with other players, in the guild chat * Ask before you aggro someone you know is in the guild. The person might be unprepared or not present at the time of aggro. * No one likes scammers and hackers. It is hard to prove this, but your Wild membership will unlikely continue if such actions are to be proven. Understand that these guidelines are present only to keep order and a peaceful pleasant atmosphere within the guild. Wild Facts/History The guild Wild was created by the account "MiakaSui" 1st of January 2012, at around 01:00 AM (+1 UTC). The creation of the guild was planned weeks if not months on beforehand. Wild did not start taking up members until 3 days after creation, when it had passed level 20. It grew fast to 10 members, but for the first month the max number of members did not surpass 20, instead it went from 10 to 15 and back over and over again. It was not until after the first week of February that the guild again florished and got a new batch of members. The level of the guild also stedily increased with the member number. It reached level 25 already 8th of February without any sweat spilt. 20th of February Wild got to level 29, and rounded off to level 30 the day after. Wild passed level 31 the night to February 22nd, level 32 on February 23rd, and reached level 33 on February 25th 2012. March 2nd 2012 Wild got it's first paddock and house, aswell as reaching their next level, 34. Proffesions Proffesions of Wild (Level 100 in bold) Names are not included here, but are kept on a separate list available to Wild leader and commanders due to privacy aswell as making it easier to edit and keep track on the current list. Ranking Special Ranks ;Second in Command :Knows rules, goals and requirements of the guild, has knowledge of the guild’s future plans ;Recruiting Officer :Has the motivation, and takes initiative to recruit and invite members ;Treasure Hunter :Does drop hunts ;Craftsman :Has one or more crafting proffesions of level 100 ;Breeder :Actively breeds and sells mounts Allies Respect